gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Hunter Lefkowitz
Hunter Lefkowitz is a fourteen-year-old mutant who played a large role in the beginning of the freak-versus-normal war. Hunger Hunter First Really appears as the DJ at the McClub. Hunter is living with his friends Zil and Harry during the novel. His friends are jealous of his developing power, creating friction between them. Zil accuses Hunter of stealing a peice of beef jerky that Zil had been hiding, and the argument becomes violent when Zil picks up a poker to attack Hunter. Harry throws himself in between his friends just as Hunter is ready to use his power on Zil, resulting in Harry's death. Hunter flees to Astrid's house as Zil and other normals hunt him down. When Astrid and Edilio disperse the mob, Astrid sends him to make icepacks, but he runs away instead. He next appears hunting down and killing a deer with his powers to eat. Zil and the newly formed Human Crew track him down and attack, causing minor brain damage in the proccess. They hold a "trial" for him, and then drag him to town to be hung. The Human Crew offers meat from the deer to any normal who helps them hang Hunter (and possible Astrid) from the door of the church. They are saved by Orc, and Hunter is banished to live outside of town providing meat for the kids. Plague Hunter plays a larger role again in Plague, where he has several viewpoints. He is still hunting to provide food for the kids in town, including hunting down a mountain lion. He is officially working for Albert. He mentions that Lana healed his brain as much as she could, but he will never be the same. Hunter is the first victim of the Greenies, strange flying snakes that secrete a liquid causing the Bugs. A bug is growing out of his shoulder, discovered when the bug bites and infects Roscoe. The town council meets him on the highway and learn about the bugs for the first time. Sam, Computer Jack, Dekka, and Taylor find Hunter in the woods during their trip to the lake. Hunter attemps to kill himself to get rid of the bugs that are killing him, but cannot use his own powers this way. He is killed in mercy by Sam. Death During Sam's trek to Lake Tramonto along with Jack and Dekka, he stumbles across Hunter in the deep forest. Hunter then begs Sam to burn him to end the dismay of the bug parasite, and Sam, reluctantly, agrees. Hunter dies but the bug survives. Power Hunter has the ability to heat up water molecules, like a microwave, using friction to kill anything within range of the invisible beams. Category:Male people Category:Moofs with unknown power levels Category:Mutant people Category:People that are alive in the FAYZ Category:Surviors Category:Characters Category:The Power Category:People allied with Perdido Beach Category:Perdido Beach side Category:Dead Characters Category:People that died in the FAYZ Category:Teenagers with the Power Category:people Category:Minor Characters Category:PEOPLE ALLIED WITH SAM TEMPLE